Public Displays Of Extreme Affection
by thelilacfield
Summary: In which Blaine doesn't want to kiss Rachel, New Directions confuse Blaine wih their many names and Santana sacrifices her car for the greater good.


If you've read my fic **I Wish You The Best **in which Kurt is jealous and publicly humiliates Rachel via song, the beginning of this is the same from Blaine's point of view with a hopefully appreciated alternative ending.

If you haven't, it's unecessary to read it before reading this, but it would be greatly appreciated ;)

Featuring the song: _Forget You _by Cee Lo Green.

* * *

><p><span>Public Displays Of Extreme Affection<span>

"Rachel?"

"Just calling to confirm our date tonight. You can pick me up at seven o'clock outside my house, my dads will have a friendly talk with you for ten minutes and we will be at Breadstix at seven thirty sharp for our reservation. We will split the bill equally on dinner and there will be an hour for walking in the moonlight before you drop me home for my weekday curfew of nine thirty."

"Um…okay. I'll see you at seven."

"Seven o'clock sharp. I look forward to seeing you."

Blaine hung up the phone in a daze. Rachel was very _domineering _and he could see why Finn had had so many problems with their relationship.

But what was his relationship with Rachel? If the stories and what little he'd gleaned of her personality in his half-hour sober during the party were an accurate description to base his opinion of her on, she was probably already calling him her boyfriend. But surely they weren't together. She hadn't brought it up so neither had he, but perhaps this date would be the chance to clear the air, to talk about the relationship.

Nor had they kissed since the party. Not that it was any cause for concern, but he had to question why. Rachel was clearly a girl who knew what she wanted and would go after it, and if her behaviour was anything to consider she quite obviously wanted to kiss him again.

But there was that whole cliché again, the words he'd heard altogether too many times in films and read a thousand times, rolling his eyes at the overused, melodramatic line: _It's not you, it's me_. Yet would this be what he ended up saying to Rachel?

Hard as it was to admit, he didn't _want _to kiss her again. The idea of having her lips against his and her arms around his neck was nothing short of horrifying. It was no insult meant to her, because, if the way he looked at her was any indication, Finn still longed for her like a kicked puppy for a kind master. Alcohol had clouded his judgment, that was the truth of the matter. And naturally, he couldn't turn her down after she'd summoned up the courage to ask him out, even if she _had _clearly been intoxicated during the phone call.

And yes, he knew that, at the party he had 'spent the whole night sucking her face', as Kurt so eloquently put it. Thinking of Kurt, he died a little inside. They hadn't spoken for three days, since that stupid, pointless fight during one of their coffee meetings. In hindsight, he had said so many things he now regretted and he would happily have relived the moment and never said a word. Maybe, if he could live the moment again, maybe he would say no to Rachel.

Now he realised that, honestly, he was leading her on. He was pulling her along on a string only to break her heart later, and it wasn't fair for either of them. Truth be told, he would like to be friends with her. She was friendly, could be nice and undoubtedly talented. And, if the situation was handled delicately, she could be the key to regaining his easy friendship with Kurt.

There was an obstacle. Yes, he'd argued with Kurt before, but it had always been over trivial, ridiculous things and made up within a few hours, usually with the promise of paying for coffee for a certain amount of time and falling quickly back into their usual joking around and laughter. But three days was an awfully long time to go without having Kurt around, and his disappearance was beginning to take its toll on Blaine's livelihood.

So when Mercedes turned up at the doors and dragged Kurt away into her car, Blaine took it upon himself to follow them. It could be a chance to resolve the fight with Kurt, with the added bonus of getting to know one of his closest friends. His confusion mounted as he followed Mercedes to McKinley and parked his car as close to the school gates as he could get, determined to remain inconspicuous and surprise Kurt.

Something wasn't right. Through the pounding rain he could see everyone he had met at the party, the New Directions, hanging around the doors and from the stories Kurt had told him this wasn't the sort of environment where members of glee club would want to hang around a prime target area. The curvy girl - Santana, he thought her name was - was busying herself setting up a pair of speakers and the blonde girl - Brittany, definitely - was giggling and chattering with the Asian girl - Tina, at least he could remember her name clearly.

"What's going on?" he murmured to himself. He saw Kurt getting out of Mercedes' car and, rolling down his window, was about to shout for him when music started pounding out of the speakers. A tune he recognised but, frustratingly, couldn't quite place.

He saw, as if in a dream, Mercedes wink and toss Kurt a microphone, all the while wondering what the hell he was doing. This was dangerous, he was putting himself at risk and the nightmares had only just stopped.

But Blaine's train of thought abruptly stopped when Kurt began to sing and the song choice became clear. _Everything _became clear.

"_I see you drivin' round town with the guy I love_

_And I'm like, forget you_

_I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough_

_And I'm like, forget you _

_And forget him too."_

Kurt was dancing as he sang, grinning and appearing to be in his element. The student body were turning to stare, starting to clap and dance along. It was a far more positive reaction to the impromptu performance than Blaine had been led to believe there would be.

But he hardly dared to breathe. Was Kurt actually singing this song? Or was it some beautiful dream? Could Kurt really be singing for _him_?

"_Said if I was richer, I'd still be with ya_

_Now ain't that some ssh_

_Now although there's pain in my chest_

_I still wish you the best with a_

_Forget you."_

Rachel, confronted by Kurt as she was, looked so incredibly offended, it would have been hilarious if Blaine could look anywhere other than Kurt. He didn't feel in control of his own body as he opened his door and crept out, splashing through the developing puddles between the cars as he approached the square of asphalt where Kurt was performing, singing his heart out and singing for him.

When Mercedes flung open her car door and started to sing along with Kurt, taking his hands and pulling him into a ridiculous dance routine, Blaine ducked behind the diva's car, watching the group like some kind of stalker. Santana was sitting comfortably on the hood of the car, watching and laughing at Rachel's face, phone in hand and snapping photos.

"_I love you, I still love you!"_

It was instantaneous. When Kurt sang those words, Blaine's heart leapt into his mouth, surely beating faster than could be healthy. Because hearing Kurt say that, even while singing an angry song to Rachel, it made his heart beat fast and his blood rush through his veins and his toes curl with happiness.

It was in that moment, watching Kurt dance around with hair and clothes plastered to his skin by the torrential rain, carefree and happy as he danced and sang with his friends, that he realised what he wanted.

He wanted Kurt. He wanted everything. And he wanted everything _with Kurt_. It was with that in mind that he ran forward as the group triumphantly concluded their song. He grabbed Kurt's hand in his own, savouring the feel for a moment as Kurt turned to look at him, eyes wide and jaw falling open a little in shock.

"Blaine, what are you-_mmph_!" Kurt's voice was silenced when Blaine kissed him, lips sliding hungrily across Kurt's open mouth. Kurt's hands flew up in a gesture of surrender before twining around Blaine's neck, pulling him closer and thereby deepening their kiss.

Whether the anger and passion of the song had affected them both or whether this was just the product of the tension between them for the last few months, the overwhelming desire to just lean over and capture the other's lips in a kiss that could have so many meanings, it remained to be seen. But what was sure was that it didn't take long for Blaine to have Kurt pinned against the side of someone's car, uncaring of whose and not currently possessing the mental capacity for concern or worry or anything that wasn't _KurtKurtKurt_.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine murmured, detaching his mouth from Kurt's. Kurt barely seemed to notice, simply moving his lips to Blaine's neck and peppering soft kisses across the sensitive skin. "I'm so sorry it took me so long. I'm sorry for fighting with you. I'm just _sorry_."

"I'm sorry too," Kurt said, pulling back to look him in the eye, to show him how genuinely truthful his words were. Straight from the heart Blaine could feel beating frantically against him. "I should never have said everything I did. I was just angry and jealous and upset." He brushed his lips briefly across Blaine's, smirking as he pulled away and Blaine tried to follow him, to claim his mouth as his own territory again. "And you can fight with me whenever you want if this is what I get to make up for something that didn't even involve screaming."

"You're crazy," Blaine whispered, a smile spreading across his face. He knew he looked ridiculously glowing and happy and he was probably blushing, but it was worth it for the look in Kurt's eyes and the way his fingers tangled gently through the hair behind his ear where the gel wasn't so thick.

"Crazy about you," Kurt said softly, resting his forehead against Blaine's. "I'm sorry, that was ridiculously corny. Forget I said it." Blaine shook his head, suppressing laughter at the uncertainty on Kurt's face, the blush beginning to creep up his jaw. He simply leaned back in and kissed him again, revelling in this new freedom, free to explore with his hands and his lips, learn the inside of Kurt's mouth and the soft sweetness of his lips like it was material for an exam, commit to memory the jut of his hipbone through his shirt, the ridges of his shoulder blades, the smoothness of his skin and his cool fingers so gentle and so _right _cupping his cheek as they kissed on and on, until time and colours and the world outside them ceased to have any meaning, even when raindrops trickled down their warmed faces and they shivered in each other's arms.

"Whose car is that?" Finn asked, bringing both Kurt and Blaine back to earth. Kurt blushed brightly as he came back down and realised they had an audience and all his friends were watching eagerly. Blaine could feel the heat radiating from Kurt's skin when he saw Puck and Artie exchanging money and Santana's phone in her hand, smirk on her lips.

"Mine," Santana said, stowing her phone away as she realised she'd been caught, but still staring - _ogling_, really - shamelessly. "But I don't mind sacrificing it for the greater good."

"Good God, it's absolutely freezing," Rachel piped up, attempting to pull her ridiculous sweater closer around herself. "Can we _please _clear out of here so I can get home and get out of these wet clothes?" She turned to Kurt and Blaine, an unreadable expression on her face. "And as for you two, all I can say is _finally_! I was starting to think I'd have to kiss Blaine sober to convince him to chase after you, the idiot."

"Well, Rachel, you'll be pleased to know I'm one hundred percent sure that I am definitely gay," Blaine retorted laughingly, sliding an arm around Kurt and pressing a kiss into his hair. Rachel laughed and walked easily away, pulling out of the parking lot a moment later.

"Well, I'd certainly hope so, after that little display," Mercedes told him. She brought a threatening finger up to Blaine's face. "If you hurt my boy I will torture you so bad you'll wish you were never born, got it?"

"Yes ma'am," Blaine said, his voice coming out a frightened squeak. Mercedes burst out into merry laughter, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes as she walked away.

"I would offer you a lift, but I'm pretty sure you're wanting to ride with Blaine," she said to Kurt. "Good luck, hon. You better call me later or I will find you."

After varying threats from Kurt's friends, ranging from the typical _I will smash your head in with a hammer_ from Finn and Puck to the far more creative and terrifying _I will chop off your head, fill it with plaster and mount it over my fireplace as a talking point for visitors _from Santana, who had clearly learnt more than just cheerleading from the notorious Sue Sylvester, Kurt and Blaine were free to stagger through the puddles that were steadily getting deeper back to Blaine's car, laughing and holding on to each other, never wanting to stop touching.

The moment the doors were shut, Blaine shoved his key in the ignition and turned on the engine. They idled still as he turned the heater up full blast and sighed happily as the warm blast of air washed over them, blessed relief after being out in the cold, lashed by freezing rain, for so long. Kurt's hand still rested on his shoulder, idly tracing the almost imperceptible pattern of threads in his blazer, and Blaine turned his head to kiss Kurt's knuckles, gentle and tender.

"Be my boyfriend?" he asked hopefully, looking up at Kurt with pleading eyes.

Kurt laughed lightly, the sound making Blaine smile giddily, drunk on Kurt and his voice and his absolutely aphrodisiacal scent and the light in his eyes. "If I'd wanted to say no, I wouldn't have kissed you back," he answered, those words the sweetest Blaine had ever heard. "Yes, Blaine, it would be an absolute honour to be your boyfriend." He kissed the tip of Blaine's nose and twined their fingers together, Blaine already amazed by how easy it was to be together like this, the casual intimacy they had. "Will you be mine?"

"Of course, Kurt," Blaine said softly, gently pulling Kurt towards him and kissing him once, chastely but no less sweetly. "You're my boyfriend. Oh _wow_, you're my _boyfriend_."

"And you're mine, however ridiculous you may be," Kurt joked, resting his head against Blaine's shoulder. "And for the record, I've wanted to do this with you since I met you. There, I said it. Embarrassing, right?"

"Not when I've wanted to do exactly the same thing," Blaine said, smiling as he felt Kurt stiffen against him in surprise. "What, you didn't think I thought you were beautiful the first time I saw you that on our staircase?"

"Please, never call it _our staircase _again," Kurt pleaded, rolling his eyes but still smiling gently when Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's flattened, damp hair. "It's about as romantic as _our_ _broom cupboard_."

"I'll have you know I've read about and watched plenty of romantic encounters in broom cupboards," Blaine argued cheekily. "I'm sure those places can be very romantic when used correctly."

"Would you be willing to test out this theory?" Kurt asked, arching an eyebrow and smirking suggestively.

"Depends on what's in it for me," Blaine said, pretending to be considering the offer. "I'm a very selfish person, you know."

"Well, there is the small part where I will also be in the broom cupboard," Kurt teased, a heavy, seductive lilt to his voice. "And it's a very small, confined space, you know. And you can lock the door and avoid being disturbed."

"Jesus, who'd have thought Kurt Hummel could be so seductively teasing?" Blaine asked, pulling Kurt against him and capturing his lips in a searing kiss without waiting for an answer.

"Blaine Anderson, get us back to Dalton right now or I swear I will-" Kurt's threat was cut off as Blaine obligingly started his engine and kissed Kurt one more time before driving away, still unable to wipe the smile from his kiss-swollen lips.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this and appreciate it more than what really happened in BIOTA ;)<p>

If you like this enough to favourite, please don't without reviewing :D


End file.
